


Comparisons

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 69, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, lmao just kidding they get loud, pussy lickin, quiet sex because parents right next door, strap on, they fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and the female farmer have an unofficial competition to see who can get the other off faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maybe some Abby and fem farmer 69ing if you've got the time?
> 
> Because the anon gave "if you've got the time" as a part of this, I thought of a race. So it's a bit short, but I enjoyed writing it.

“Shhh! My parent's room is right next door!” Abby giggled though, and pressed the finger deeper into her soft lover. “You have to be more quiet.”

“We could always do this at my place.” The farmer replied with a grin and a waggling set of brows.

“I-I...” Yes, but it was a bit fun, the thrill of it all. She pushed another finger in. “What if I kept you quiet?”

“I don't know if you can, if you're all the way down there.”

Abby liked to rise to the challenges set out by her lovely lady love. She pulled her fingers out, lewdly licked and sucked at them, and reached down into her own panties. “Then I think you're wrong.”

“Oh, don't stop.” The farmer complained with a petulant little pout of her seductive round lips. “Come on.”

Abby teased her lacy black panties down her pale expansive hips, and pushed them all the way to her knees, before she crawled out of them and tossed them away with the flick of a skilled foot.

“Oh, yes.” Her love lay back fully, and grinned with anticipation. “I want you to sit on me.”

“Compromise?” Abby turned about, then positioned herself over the farmer's mouth, and leaned in so she could work on her love as well. “How about laying?”

“As long as you're on me, I don't even--”

Abby pushed her slick cunt down onto those lips, and reveled in the way they worked so quickly and eagerly to pleasure her.

The moans were from both of them now, but Abby couldn't help it. She'd almost forgotten (in the two days since) how nice it was for her lover to kiss her and suck her so sweetly.

She panted, and pressed fingers against her lover's entrance, and pushed them in. “That's right, eat me all up.”

Her little farmer moaned louder, and slurped noisily.

This was the opposite of solving the problem, and yet it wasn't a problem itself either.

Abby groaned, and ground her body down while she licked and lapped at the swollen clit, and flicked her fingers inside her lover's cunt. So good. She could smell the scent, sweat, and lust, and just a bit of that melon bodywash. Abigail felt herself get wetter, and squish a bit more into her lover's mouth. She couldn't help it, but she squirmed all the same, and forced herself lower on the farmer.

Panting, she kept on licking and lathing her beautiful partner, from clit, down to where her fingers worked at a somewhat awkward angle to get the other off.

It wasn't an official challenge, who could get the other off first, but they always seemed to do it anyway. It worked out.

Tonight, Abby wasn't sure if she was in 'the lead'. Her own body was tight, and wet, and it felt so heated hot, like the lower levels of the mine when she'd delved so deep with her lover those times. 

But the way her love gushed, and slicked Abby's mouth and fingers said perhaps the farmer wasn't far behind, if Abby was winning. 

Their soft sighs and heavy pants coupled, and both worked furiously, trying so hard to get off, to get the other off, to keep quiet, and to keep working all while the pleasure worked itself higher and higher.

Abby wasn't always quick to get off, but when she could, she could and could and could. She whined low, and gently sucked that clit in. Her body soaked the farmer's face, and she whimpered, and rolled her hips down. 

Not one to give in just because she'd come, she pressed another finger in deeper, and worked as well as she could.

“Fuck. Babe.” The farmer popped up between her thighs. Slapped Abby's bottom lightly. “Come on. Get the strap on. I want you to take me.”

That she could do. She was good with her mouth, but she was even better with her hips.

It wasn't long before she was strapped in, and her cock jutted out at the perfect angle for her love. “Lay back.”

Didn't have to be asked twice. The sweaty woman splayed back, and stroked her breasts, squeezed at her nipples, and grinned up at Abby. “Come on. Take me.”

Abby didn't need to be asked twice either. She plunged in, gripped those hips, and took her love. “This is what you wanted, isn't it?”

Eager nods, hedonistic moans. Legs spread, then tightened around Abby's wide hips. “Fuck me.”

Abby took one breast in her mouth, and sucked hard at the little nub of a nipple. She would. Her hips never stopped their almost brutal pace. She knew how to get her baby off. Gentle at first, work the waves of pleasure up, then slam her like a battered shore in storm season.

When the farmer whimpered, and her legs twitched and tightened, Abby knew.

She doubled her pace, though it became somewhat erratic, and worked the other over. “That's it, come for me.”

“Please...”

“You can come. That's right. Good.” An encouraging smile up at the other from her position between legs and breasts. 

They went slack, and legs flopped down to either side of Abby's hips. “Yoba, you're so... good.”

Always eloquent, except in bed. Abby grinned and pulled out. “You too.” There was almost nothing more satisfying than making her lover go all but insensate. Almost.

Harness off, she curled up beside the other, and pulled her slick body closer. The blankets tugged up their bodies, she sighed in satisfaction. 

“I love you.” 

Abby blinked into the darkness. A smile bubbled up over her heart lips. “I love you.”

Tender satisfaction. It maybe even beat out making her partner come.

Maybe. Or maybe the comparison was like comparing amethyst and chocolate cake. Both were delicious in their own way, equally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ and https://stardewimagines.tumblr.com/ Send me and the other mods (midnight and scarlet) some prompts if you have an idea and wanna see it on the blog and here. ;)


End file.
